


Consequences

by Ally265



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adultery, Birth, Bottom Archie Andrews, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Hurt Archie, M/M, Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally265/pseuds/Ally265
Summary: Archie Andrews is many things.MusicianAthleteLoyal FriendProtector.He does what he thinks is right and defends his friends in matter the cost to himself, especially his girlfriend Veronica. This devotion and love for her stretches so far he would sleep with her father just so he can be with her.He know it is wrong.He now has to live with its consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently fell in love with Riverdale and I have decided to write this story. It isn't going to really long but I just wanted to do it.

Archie Andrews is many things.

Musician  
Athlete  
Loyal Friend  
Protector.

He does what he thinks is right and defends his friends in matter the cost to himself, especially his girlfriend Veronica. This devotion and love for her stretches so far he would sleep with her father just so he can be with her.

He know it is wrong.

He now has to live with its consequences.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

To the students of Riverdale high it was a normal day. Bustling through the halls to get to their clubs, making plans for the weekend, some more intense than others, and trying to spread to them the biggest gossip of the day. Little did they know the biggest gossip is about happen in the boys bathroom.

 

There local all around American boy Archie Andrews sat on the closed lid of the toilet. His leg shaking and his palms sweaty as he holds the small piece of plastic in his hands. His face coated with small droplets of sweat and eyes focused down at the tiles. 

Beep!

Archie's eyes dart up to the sound and flipped the test over between his fingers. Tears begin to cloud his eyes as the test hits the floor .

He dosen't know how long he sat there.

He doesn't know what to do. 

"Archie are you in there, practice starts in 5 and coach is about to make is run 5 extra laps if we aren't all there" Reggie said knocking on the stall door.

Archie quickly wipes his face and picks up the test shoving it into his bag before exiting the bathroom quickly mumbling.

"I am not coming today" to Reggie in his way out.

He quickly left to school thankfully not noticed by his friends and got on his bike before riding off. On his ride home he thinks about what brought him into this mess.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~°~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Archie sat on the leather chair in front of Hiram's desk. He doesn't know why he was called in to meet him, he thought he was done trying to prove his loyalty after the blood ceremony. All Hiram was doing since he got there was stand by the painting looking at it sipping a glass of scotch.

"Archie do you know I asked you here" Hiram began finally looking at Archie.

"I don't know sir"

"There is one more thing I need you to give me before I can fully trust you"

"What is it Mr Lodge"

Hiram sets his now empty glass down on his desk and leans on it getting close to Archie. 

"Your Virginity "

Archie froze up a bit. He didn't want to. He didn't want to be unfaithful to Veronica but if he didn't he could not be with Veronica.

"Okay, I will give it to you" Archie replied slowly taking off his varsity Jersey to Hirams delight.

It was painful to say the least.

It wasn't just physically painful it hurt him mentally also. The feeling of begin turned over on the desk, pants being tugged off, being used to the mobsters sexual desire. The only thing is keeping him strong was the thought of being with Veronica.

Ronnie~

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

When Archie arrived home he immediately went to his room. His father was thankfully still at work so he was able to lay in his bed undisturbed. He dosen't think he can hold a conversation at the moment. His phone starts buzzing but he ignores it. He know who it is without even looking.  His hands lay flat on his stomach in thought. One thing that rings around his head is the simple question.

"Why?"

 

 


	2. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie hasn't been school for a week and the gang worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comment
> 
> Creative_Name

It was a quiet day in Riverdale as an autumn shower falls all day long. There in Pop's  in thier usual booth sat a group of friends minus one certain red head.

"I tried calling Archie's phone again but he wouldn't answer" Veronica said as she looked down at her phone screen. "Me and Betty even tried going by his house"

"Yeah his dad said he wasn't feeling  well but he shouldn't have closed us all off" Betty chimed in. "Have you heard anything from him Jug"

Jughead looked at them and sighed. "I tried everything but he won't talk, I don't think he is sick"

"You don't think someone is manipulating him " Betty's voice laced with a bit of fright.

"Possibly but we won't know that unless we talk him, who was the last person to see Archie" Jughead asked and Betty's face perked up.

 "Reggie did he told me that he saw him exiting the bathroom in a hurry" 

"Wait, what are you doing talking to Reggie" Veronica questioned. 

"Nothing I just you know tutor him" Betty quickly defended.

"Guys we need to focus, we need to talk to Reggie"

Just then the doors to Pop's swinged open and the familiar sound of heels echoed in the dinner. A certain redhead and her serpent girl came in. She marched her way to up to the friends table with her normal devilish look.

"What do you want Cheryl " Veronica said with a slight scoff. 

"Well word around is that your pal Archie has been avoiding you all"

"And you know where he is" Betty asked.

"We saw bike parked outside the hospital and we thought you might want to know " Toni said before Cheryl could.

"Archie could be hurt" Veronica exclaimed already getting up, "Let's  go" 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Archie never thought he would be in this part of the hospital alone. He imagined it would be with Veronica together with thier baby to check up on but sadly it is him alone with said girl's father baby in him. 

His eyes scanned the room seeing some pending mothers and fathers glancing at him a bit. Judging him as they whisper to each other. His arms wrapped around his abdomen self consciencely at the looks.

"Archie is that you?" A familiar voice said.

The red haired boy looked up to see Kevin and Moose standing in front of him. Kevin was holding an envelope, looks like they were just in there. 

"You guys are together? And having a baby?" Archie questioned quite shocked since he never thought Moose swung that way.

Kevin gives a nervous chuckle. "Well yeah it was kinda an accident you know, condom broke and - " 

"But why are you here though Archie and alone," Moose asked cutting off Kevin from rambling.

"Well since you have seen me here there is no reason to hide it, I am pregnant"

Kevin and Moose gapped a bit and looked at each other then looked at Archie.

"Do you know who the father is?"

Archie shook his head. If anyone knew who the father is would destroy Veronica and her family. He can't let that happen.

"Was it consensual " 

Archie looks away. He did let it happen but he didn't want it. It made him feel dirty and guilty in the end.

Was it rape?

Archie's thoughts were cut off when the doctor called his name. He gave Kevin and Moose a glance before entering the office.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The whole exam was uncomfortable.  The doctor was nice at least but that's about it. Everything was cold. The tools they used , the doctors hands even the air was freezing. 

Turns out he was 2 months pregnant.

He already knew that though since it correlates to the time Hiram did this to him. He was given a list of thing he can't eat or do and a prescription of vitamins he needs. He also was left with a small white envelope with 3 printouts of his baby.

It was weird to call it a baby.

It was a baby he knows but it is also his baby. A baby inside of him making it's home in there for the next 6 months.  

Archie had just exited the hospital when he was engulfed in a tight hug. 

"Archie we missed you, what happened, are you Okay" Veronica said. 

Archie froze a bit as his friends surrounded him. "I was not feeling well and didn't want to get the rest of you sick."

"But you could have called or text to say you are still alive" 

"I know I just-"

"What's in the envelope Archie " Veronica said trying to reach it.

Archie pushed her back gently. "It's  nothing" he said defensively.  "I got to go" he pushed past them and ignored their calls and rides off home.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•

Hiram Lodge was at his desk talking on the phone to associates when Andre entered the room. 

"Sir I have some news that you would want to hear"

Hiram placed down the phone and looked up at the man. "Yes I am listening."

"Veronica Lodge's boyfriend Archie Andrew's was seen leaving the hospital.  I confirmed with the doctor who felt with him that he was pregnant"

Hiram took in the information, his hands in a folded position. "I see, you may leave now"

Andre left the room with a small nod.

"Oh Archie we have lots to discuss"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed


	3. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in a day. I really have some inspiration. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm writing this chapter in first person because it seems to translate emotions better.
> 
> Thanks to  
> emaz0225

**Archie**

It has been 2 days since the hospital visit and things have not changed. My dad is forcing me to go back school tomorrow so I have until then to make a story for my friends. 

I still haven't talk to them since that day.

I haven't been completely cut off like before, I talk to Kevin most of the time. It is nice having someone to confide in and talk about my issue. He is still pressuring me on the rape or not thing but I honestly can't answer it.

Bing!

I reached over for my phone thinking it was Kevin again to see a text from an unknown number. 

      _Meet me at my office and bring the sonogram_

_H.L_

I looked at the text my mouth a gap. 

How did he find out?

Kevin couldn't have told him.

No use in ignoring him, if i don't come he would force me to come.

I placed down my phone slowly and checked for my dad's car. He is luckily not there and I quickly got dressed.  

As I pulled on my pants my hand brushes against the closed curtain covering the window looking at Betty. I  snuck a small peak outside to her window to see her and Reggie have an intense make out session. 

I frantically closed it back almost falling with his quick I moved and grabbed one out of the three.

Little did I know another one flew out and landed right under his bed.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**Jughead**

"Oh Jug your so good at this." Sweet Pea moans as we have one of our many hot and sloppy makeout sessions on my couch.

I suddenly stopped and looked at the confused slightly dazed boy below him. 

"Why you stop Jug?"

"I am just not feeling it right now" I replied sliding off of him.

"Is it that Northsider again?" Sweet Pea groaned. "Didn't you say he ignored you guys"

"His name is Archie and I know that but there must be a reason"

"Maybe he is mad at you guys "

"That is not like Archie, maybe be is being controlled or something,"

"Not everything a big case like that Jug, maybe he is going through something that he dosen't want you three meddling about"

I roll my eyes, "We just want to help with anything he is going through that is all"

"Why don't you start by helping me finish what you started" Sweet Pea suggest and starts kissing me again.

 "Hey Jug I brought Lu- Jug I told you if you guys going to do that tell me not to be home" FP said as he rests the takeout bag on the table. 

We separate quickly and Sweet Pea frantically pulls on his shirt. "Sorry dad we will" 

Sweet Pea finally in order got up to head out. "Sorry FP , I will see you later Jug " giving me a quick kiss before leaving.

"So when you going to tell your friends and the serpants"

I give a small shrug, "Don't know, i got bigger things on my mind"

I'm going to find out what's your deal Archie Andrew's.

 

•~•~•~•~○\○\•~○•••\•○~••○○○○\••○~•○~•○••

**Archie**

 

 I arrive at the Pentbrooke in about 10 minutes due to me stopping due to the motion sickness I get from riding my bike. Veronica or Ms Lodge were here so it was just him and Hiram.

I entered his office and he immediately motioned me to sit. De'je'vu hits me hard being in this room. My fist clenched tightly as he took his seat. 

"Now Archie we both know why I asked you here"

I gave a small nod not making any sudden moves.

"You are keeping the baby I presume "

"I haven't really gave the other options a thought so I don't know" 

Hiram face tightened as that's not the answer he wanted to hear.

"Now Archie that child no matter the mother is a Lodge and being it is a Lodge would mean the baby would have the best prenatal care and childrearing it can have"

"What about Ronnie, what about your family"

"They don't have to know who the other parent is and I am sure Veronica will be understanding "

I can't begin to imagine Veronica's reaction to finding him pregnant but at least he is not telling her the father or she would probably loose her shit more.

"What about my dad I can't hide it from him forever"

"Fred is a reasonable family man I am sure he would be of service" Hiram grabbed his wine scotch and poured him some. "You may leave now , leave the sonogram I asked of you there,  I will want updates on the child wellbeing and more pictures "

I gave a short nod before quickly leaving his office. Every moment I stand in the office I feel the itch come back.

The atmosphere made him feel so....

Dirty


	4. Twinkle Twinkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie is back at school and is faced with more than assignments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments  
> 4QuietRyt3r  
> Bana_Milk

 

**Archie**

Riverdale High we meet again.

 It has been a long time since I have graced these halls. It's only been a week but with everything that has been happening makes it feel like months.

I got a few looks as I walk by but mostly people didn't notice. Opening my locker, I started placing my books in when someone shuts it in.

"Archie Andrews, I have a bone to pick with you" Reggie said pretty pissed, the team behind him faces reflected the same. "You decided to go MIA then come back only to leave the team so close to the championships"

"Look, guys I am sorry about leaving the team but I....." I trail off trying to find the right words, " I just can't Okay now excuse me"

I walk past my now ex team members trying to get to my next class. I didn't make it before I started to gag and ran to the bathroom.

•~•~•~•~•~•~☆~~☆~☆~\•○°○°°○~°○°••°•°~\°\•°

I sat on the bathroom floor for a good fifteen minutes after the bell rang. The bathroom door opened and closed many times but no one bothered him. 

"Sweet Pea you in here" a familiar voice called out.

"Jughead that's you" I called out opening the stall a bit from position on the ground.

"Archie, what's wrong why are you on the ground" Jughead said as he came over to me helping me up.

"It's nothing really"

"It is not nothing Archie I have been your friend for years and I can tell something is wrong with you"

 "I can't say"

"Why can't you say Arch, is someone pressuring you?"

"No it's just......"

"C'mon you can tell me anything"

There was a pause for a good few seconds.

"I'm pregnant "

Jughead didn't say anything for a moment before saying.

"Who did it to you Archie?'

I looked away for a brief moment before answering. "Hiram"

It didn't take Jughead long to pin things together after that.

"Oh Archie " he said as hugged me.

"Hiram knows and wants me to keep it, I want to keep it too but...Ronnie and then there my Dad" I don't even know when I started to cry, "I don't know what to do Jug "

"It's okay Archie" Jughead said softly.

"we will get through this together "

 

•~••~•~•••☆•••~•~•~•~•~○~○`\°~○°~○°○••••~•••~

"Veronica have you heard the news, Sheriff Keller found a body by the railroads and get this on top of his forehead was branded H.L" Betty reported to Veronica during study hall.

"H.L, you don't think my father had anything to do with this?"

"Maybe, Kevin told me his dad is planning to bring him into questioning "

"I must admit B, branding is not my dad's style. "

"Maybe someone is framing him"

"Possibly, maybe I could check his office to see if I find anything"

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•

**Veronica**

 I search through the stacks of papers on my dad's desk to find little to nothing. I was about to give up until the thought hit me to check through his desk draw. 

I am so glad Betty showed me that hairpin trick.

I got the draw open to find numerous files but none incriminating him on killing that man. At the very bottom of the draw I saw leather bound book. It's label was blank and looked new. I opened it to find a little black and white image.

A Sonogram. 

I looked at the picture in shock before a smile came to my lips and took the picture out and placed everything else back.

I spotted my Mom at the dining table reading some work. 

"Mom when were you going to tell me I was getting a little sibling "

My mom looked at the image probably shocked that I found out so soon before looking up with a smile.

"Well we were waiting to surprise you mija"

"Well you didn't have to now excuse me while I help you with baby shopping"

I left the room quite happily at the prospect of a sibling. 

A new sibling could only bring my family closer together. It may even change my father's ways. This baby is the thing my family needs.

A miracle. 


	5. Murder! Murder!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murder in Riverdale.........again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry hasn't been updating just been busy and all.

**Archie**

After school Jughead and I were chilling in a booth in Pop's. I casually fiddle with one of my fries as I gaze up at Jughead.  I give a small chuckle watching Jug tear through his burger  and fries.

 

"Wow Jug, sure you're not the pregnant one?" I joked lightly.

"I sure hope not" Jughead replied mid fry with a small smirk. 

Jughead smile soon fades as polished off the last fry. "What do you plan to do with the baby Arch can't exactly hide it under your bed"

I take a long sip of my milkshake, "I don't know...., I haven't even told my dad Jug, it's just so complicated "

"Well whatever you do Archie I'm here to support you"

A small smile graced my lips,"Thanks Jug"

There was a short awkward pause.

"Heard about the body found by the railroad"

I looked confused. "What body?"

"A body was found near the railroads earlier and get this, he was branded with H.L"

My eyes widened considerably, "you don't think?"

"Hiram Lodge, already on it, he reported he was home all evening but that don't mean he couldn't have sent a hitman"

I bit my lip in thought. "Does he have a motive?"

"Well-" Jughead didn't get to finish when the doors opened revealing Veronica.

"Archikins your finally out of your rabbit hole" she said with a bright smile rushing over to us. She shifted her shopping bags to her next hand and hugged him tightly with other.

I couldn't help but shift uncomfortably. "Ronnie what's with the bags?" 

She released him and her smile only grew wider . "Don't tell anyone but guess who is about to be a big sister!"

I couldn't breathe.

It felt like was drowning gasping for straws.

"Oh wow that's quite unexpected" Jughead replied.

"I know right! I just can't wait. Please don't tell anyone though my parents don't want everyone to know yet " 

I put on my best fake smile.

"That's fantastic Ronnie, you will make a great big sister"

"Thanks Arch, well I gotta go, got a little thing to do with Betty, I will call you Archie and you better pick up" and with that she was gone.

When she was out of sight Jughead looked back at me and my facade fades, "How does she know"

"Calm down Archie I don't think she know knows she didn't refer to you so she doesn't "

"But Hiram told her but I don't know how much"

"Its alright Archie just we will figure this out okay"

I picked at my fry before nodding. 

"Alright"

•~•~•~•~•~•~☆~•~•~•~○~•~••~○○~•••~•○~☆☆•

**Third Person**

Meanwhile in the Pentbrooke, Hiram was at his desk when a frizzled  Hermione Lodge entered the room. She placed down the sonogram in front of him and crossed her arms.

 "Who's is it"

Hiram looked down at the sonogram before looking up at her.

"Where did you get this" he said sitting up straight. 

"Dosen't matter , who's is it"

Hiram lips went into a thin line before saying," Archie Andrews"

Hermione gapped for a moment and did a small pace before looking back at him.

"How could you Hiram, I stood by you through everything and this is how you repay me"

Hiram took the picture up looking at it. "Does Veronica know?"

"Yes she does, but I covered and said it was mine"

Hiram raised an eyebrow," why?"

"She doesn't need to know, it would crush her and she doesn't need that."

Hiram gave a small smirk and stood up. "I see, so I suppose you plan to continue this charade, for our daughter"

"I...yes she trusts me if I can't loose that"

"Well I guess we shall continue this"He strides towards her.

"What about when the baby is suppose to be born"

Hiram wraps his arms around her gently. "Don't worry Mione, "

"Trust me"

 

 


	6. Boy oh Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a rush of inspiration.

**Jughead**

News of the Railroad death left as fast it came being labeled as a fatal accident. I don't think so.  I spent the last weeks investigating but between helping Archie and the lack of Betty progress is taking longer than I want.

I scroll through some records on the dead guy for the sixth time to find nothing new. I was about to shut it off when I felt two  strong arms wrap around my chest.

"You know how sexy you look when your determined" Sweatpea whispered lightly to me.

I smile lightly leaning my head against his chest. "Mmh" I hummed. "I got so much going on it's not even a joke."

"Then stop, I don't want you to run down yourself, and for what"

"Sweatpea the people need to know the truth and I am going to deliver it" I shrug his hands off.

"You don't have to leave it to the police!"

"When did you trust the police"

"When it called for your health and safety,  yes because fuck Jughead I fucking love you!"

I fall silent.

"What did you say?"

Sweatpea lays his hand on my shoulders, "I love you Jug"

"I....I gotta go" I gathered my things quickly before leaving quickly.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~☆

**Kevin**

"Moose I'm worried"

I say as I  lay down next to him. I quickly fix my stretched out sweatshirt , resting my head on his chest.

"Kevin you're not going to get stretch marks and you are not having twins" Moose replied studying his English book.

"No not Moose just my dad has been getting threats again, he hasn't been sleeping....he's just not closing the case for him."

Moose sighed and closed the book. "Want me to be honest Kev, I think it's good he is trying to solve it since it is his job"

I looked away,"Just wish he would pace himself"

Moose drew Kevin in close and hugged him closely. "It's alright to care Kevin "

"I know...."

•~•~•~☆~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~☆~•~•~•~~~•~•

  **Archie**

I arrive home kinda late since Veronica wanted to spend some time together. It was not like I didn't want to but everytime I am around her I feel dirty. 

I can't even kiss her.

I shuffle off my shoes and rest my bag on the floor. The lights were dim and was strangely quiet. I looked up to see my Dad at the counter holding a piece of paper.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

He looks up at me "Vegas was in your room today and found this" He then placed the paper on the table. 

My heart skipped a beat.

"When were you going to tell me Archie"

"I...."

"Does Veronica parents know?"

I look down at my hands avoiding his gaze, " It's not Veronica's dad, its mine."

Silence.

It was my dad who broke it first,"So you are gay and was cheating on Veronica with a man"

"No Dad I could never cheat on Veronica, she is my everything"

"Then how Archie you can't get yourself preg-" he cuts himself off, "Archie did some on rape you"

My arms wraps around my belly. I looked down to see a stain on my pants. 

My blood ran cold and head light.

I didn't even feel when I collapsed. Through my foggy gaze I can see my dad rushing to me asking me things but I couldn't understand. My vision slowly fades into a mess array of colors before it all turned,

Black.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betty will have her moment soon


	7. Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assemble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I have not updated in awhile been busy, probably going update once more and then the next updates will probably spaced out weirdly for the rest of June.

**Veronica**

I was strolling through a baby section  looking for some knitted blankets. Since a new baby is coming I thought it would be nice for me to start preparing from early.

My search was suddenly halted by a certain red haired mistress. 

"Oh Veronica didn't think to bump into you here" Cheryl said with her red lips done in her signature smug smile. 

"Now I wish I hadn't " 

Cheryl pouted a bit but carried on, "Well no need to be so mean now, It is just a simple coincidence nothing more or less, now if you excuse me ".

While she walked pass me she whispered softly, "I won't tell anyone"

Did she think I'm pregnant?

Having kids wasn't something I thought about until finding about my new sibling. I would like to have kids together with Archie and Archie would make a terrific dad. Sadly, we will have to wait to see.

I managed to find the knitting supplies and checked out promptly. I was just about to exit the store when I  saw something strange outside the window.

Betty Copper making out with Reggie Mantle .

 

When did that happen?!?!

 

Betty Copper the ever studious and good teen with bad boy Reggie Mantle.

It's kinda like a teen romance movie.

I snapped out of my confusion and knocked on the  glass loudly.

 By the surprised look on their faces alone made me want to break out laughing. I came up to them. They shuffled anxiously uneasy. 

"Soooooo when were you going to tell me B on the wedding day"

Betty sputtered a bit turning a nice shade of pink before responding. "No it's just we just wanted the right  time as all" She looked at Reggie begging for support.

Reggie gave a nervous chuckle, "She is right, it is still new too"

I looked at them up and down. "It is Okay just tell me B your my best friend "

Betty smiled, "I will V"

"Hey why do-" My phone began to ring, "give me a sec"

"Hey, Ar.....oh my.. .. In on my way"

 

"Archie's in the hospital "

 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~☆~•~•~•~•~•~☆~•~•~~•~•~

Jughead

 

"Jug did something happen between you and Sweetpea?" My dad asked sitting next to me.

"Why do you ask?" I question not removing my eyes from my laptop.

"Just, he came into the bar looking depressed. Heard from Toni that he said he is not sure what he isn't doing right for you"

"It's really nothing dad just...."

"C'mon, You can talk to your old man about these things"

I scoffed "yeah I know just,  its complicated "

My laptop closed in front of me. 

"Then uncomplicate it for me"

"Alright then, you really want to know, Sweetpea told me he loved me today"

"Well that's great isn't it?"

"Yeah it is but, i don't know if I can love him back the the same way he does"

"Son, you can't find that out until you let yourself love him "

"I know I'm just afraid that"

"It is Okay to be afraid you just got to know what do you love about sweetpea"

 

What i love about Sweetpea?

 

"I love everything about him"

"See and you said you were unsure"

I smiled at him "thanks dad"

Ping!

I picked up the phone, "Hey.....What! .....I'm on my way"

"Who was that?"

"Archie's dad, Archie is in the hospital."

•~•~••~•~••

I burst into the hospital and up to the desk until I saw Veronica,Betty and.Reggie there.already.

"Hey what happened, how's Archie?"

"No he is in the room with his dad and they haven't came out yet" Betty answered holding Veronica as she cries silently.

"They said there was blood, you don't think he got shot or fell..." 

"It is Okay Veronica  just calm down everything will be fine"

Suddenly the door opened .

"Fred how is he?" FP asked.

"He is fine now"

"What happened to him" Veronica pleaded.

Fred fell silent rubbing his hands. "It would be best if he told you himself " he moved aside allowing us to enter.

When we enter the room Archie was there laying down with wires and tubes connected to him. 

Veronica rushed to his side and held his hand"Archie what happend"

Archie looked at her a smiled a tad, ",I just...."

"Please Archie whatever it is we can get through this together " Betty reassures.

Archie looks between them then at me before.

 

"I'm pregnant "

 

 


	8. Baby Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reactions and some new news

The silence was thick and heavy in the room.

 

"Archie, is this true" Veronica was first to break the silence. The heaviness in her tone reflected the feeling in her heart. 

Archie's downward gaze at his hands was unmoving . "Ronnie I.."

Veronica could barely hold back her tears as she rushed out the room not even Archie's desperate calls could lessen her loaded feelings. 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•`•~•~•~•

Betty sat at the edge of the bed rubbing his hand with hers. It was only the two of them left in the room as the others moved towards the food court after some time. 

"Oh Archie, why didn't you tell us" Betty whispered feeling her hand go tight. "We are your friends "

"I know Betty but..."he trailed off looking away at the window, "I thought what happened with Veronica would happen with all of you; it was my nightmare" 

"We would never do that to you Archie, especially with this condition, you are having a baby " A normal beaming Betty smile shined down on him making him feel warm, "Veronica just needs time to understand,  you didn't want this to happen to you but it has and now we will help you through it"

Archie looked at him with slightly red eyes and light dark marks forming, "The baby is Hirams"

.

.

.

Betty placed her hand over her mouth as the plot widens in her head. "You mean he forced himself on you,now you are carrying Veronica's sibling....that's so fucked up," Betty let slip. 

"I know, I sometimes blame myself for it, if I had tried harder or-"

Betty laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Archie you can't blame yourself for this "

Archie pulled himself away from her turning away from her.

"Please leave rest"

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~••~~••

Veronica ran all the way home. He didn't even stop to greet her parents as she stormed into her room.

'How could Archie do this to us' she thought as the tears within fell soaking the sheets.

The small creak of the door opening made Veronica look up a bit. 

Hiram stalked over to his sobbing daughter and sat at the edge gently running a hand through her hair. "Oh mija, what has hurt you".

"Oh dad...its Archie he....cheated on me"

Hirams movements halted for a beat before continuing, "how did you find out"

Veronica lifted her head up sniffling, "I heard Archie went to the doctor and he told us...I dont know what to do daddy"

"Its alright " He gently chose her chin

 

"I will deal with it"

 

 

 


	9. Tell Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie has a choice to make.

**Archie**

 

After a week in the hospital I was soon discharged. That time gave me time to dwell on my current situation. About the baby, Veronica.

 

Oh Ronnie…

 

I haven't talked to her since she ran out. I hope I can get a chance to explain to her but how do I possibly come with an excuse to my condition without telling her the truth.

 

  * ~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•



Shifting through my emails I see a few assignments from my teachers plus the occasional spam mail. Somehow this spam mail must be messages from God.

 

'10 tips in a fruitful relationship'

'5 ways to treat your lady's

'Do you want the girl of your dreams?'

'Top 10 leaked Male celebrity nudes'

 

Maybe not the last one.

 

"Archie are you awake"

 

I looked up from the messages to see my dad's worn face. We haven't really talked since I passed out; It was most likely my fault.

 

"Yeah, I am. What did you want to talk about?" I shut down my computer turning to face him.

 

He entered the room fully and closing the door behind him. "Archie I'm going to be straight forward and ask you this and I want you to tell me the truth."

 

"Whatever it is dad, I will try"

 

I noticed how my dad rubbed his hand and shift uncomfortably. How his licked his lips like he is trying to string the words together in a coherent and easy way like he always tries to do.

 

"Do you know the man who did this to you"

 

"What?"

 

"Do you know the man who raped you"

 

**Say it...**

 

"I….." My heart stutters 

 

**Hiram**

 

"Son you can be honest,you are in a safe place"

 

**_Hiram!!_ **

 

"I….dad…" I can feel tears starting to form.

 

**_Hiram!Hiram!Hiram!_ **

 

"Please son, "

 

**_Tell him!_ **

 

"I..I don't know"

 

**_You do know!_ **

 

"You didn't even see his face" 

 

**_Yes!_ **

 

"No…"

 

**Archie….** **_._ **

 

"It's okay if you don't know but I have already place it in with Sherif Keller"

 

"What! Dad how could you do that" 

 

"I did it because there is a rapist out there"

 

"But did you tell him...that I am.."

 

"No it wasn't neccessary but everyone is going to find out sooner or later Archie"

 

"I know dad but I just need time" I rubbed my leaking eyes and got up. "Can I please take Vegas for a walk"

 

"Archie I just said thier is a rapist out there and you want to-"

 

"Just around the block come back dad I need to clear my head"

 

My dad deflates a bit in thought before waving his hand. "Fine but only around the block."

 

I give a small smile as I went to get Vegas.

 

  * ~•~•~•~•~•••~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~



 

"Whoa Vegas slow down" I said as Vegas happily prances around. Without a care in the world.

 

Unlike me who's head feels like on the verge of exploding at any second. I took a quick stop taking a swing of my water when an odd chill went up my spine.  I looked around quickly for anything but it was barren.

I moved to take another swing when a sharp ping in my neck alerted me something was wrong. Soon the small ping was replaced by a roaring headache which followed with cold touch of concrete and the dancing of colors.

The only thing I could hear was Vegas's barking as it all faded to black.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Archie**

 

"Vegas?"

 

My foggy vision soon becomes clear as my eyes dart around. The room was fairly luminated with familiar lights. It felt like a nightmare as the  haunting cream walls that has stained his memory come into view. 

 

"Archie, Archie ,Archie you have been a very bad boy" the cool drawl of the would be monopoly man of hell as he rested his hands gently on my exposed thigh.

 

A chill ran up my spine as his fingers crawled up to my now soft abdomen that if you look closely you would guess a curve.

 

"Sir...I didn't mean for Veronica to -" An unexpectedly gentle finger pressed against my lips. I could distinctly smell his familiar scent …..Dolce & Gabbana

 

 Intenso Eau de Parfum

 

I got bottle as a gift from Veronica, it was once a smell I associated with Ronnie now all I think of is that night of pain.

 

"I don't want excuses Archie...it will not change your punishment"

 

"Please...sir….I know I made a mistake but  please don't hurt the baby"

 

Hiram's finger soon turned into hand gripping my jaw as a python. He looked at me with such unreadable eyes it made my toes curl. "I would never hurt my child Archie haven't I made it clear to you"

 

I wet my dry lips as he lets go of my face. A slow hand falls down to my waist band pulling them clean off.

 

"Please Sir not again" I pleaded as it final hit me what was  to happen. 

 

A hand propped me up gently bringing me face to face with him. 

 

"Why Archie, when did you get to decide"

 

  * ~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~○~•~○~•~•~•~•~•



 

**Betty**

 

"I don't know what to do Kev, everything is gone to the nuthouse" 

 

Kevin sits on the bed watching as I was pacing back and forth my room. 

 

"I mean Veronica isn't talking to anyone, Archie is pregnant and let's not forget the baby's father"

 

Kevin perked up, "He told you the baby's father?"

"Just ignore the last part, the point is that Ar hie is in pain emotionally and physically and I can't do anything to help him." I collapse next to Kevin and sighed. "Why didn't he tell me earlier"

 

"Well, when I told my dad I was pregnant I thought the worse, I thought that he would disown me but I did and at first there is anger but he accepted me" Kevin chuckles softly placing a hand on his distended abdomen,  "Now here's me 5 months later and we are a getting by"

 

Kevin pulled me up and stared me in the eyes. " Archie feared the most and got the worst  from the person he loved, he is hurting terribly, and needs the support of us to help him through the it in any form he needs"

 

I stared at Kevin and smiled. "Kevin you really give good advice"

 

"What you think I am here for, to sit here and be gay and look fat"

 

Kevin was right to everything but one aspect of Archie's hurt. 

 

And it lies right in his belly.

 

Veronica Lodges sibling.

 

  * ~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•



 

**Jughead**

 

"Sweetpea why are you here?"

 

I stand behind  my ajared tin door to see Sweetpea in the most ridiculous sweatervest and dress pants I have ever seen. He topped it off with a single rose and what seems to be a drug store candy bar . 

 

"I want to say something to you, properly "

 

I crossed my arms taking a short laughed before motioning him inside. "Alright Romeo tell me"

 

"Well I want to say, that I…. This was fucking stupid idea the get up and the flower and chocolate " SweetPea took off the sweatervest revealing his white tank top.

 

"It was kinda extra,"

 

"Blame Toni and her red head"

 

I took a few steps closer to Sweetpea smiling a bit more. 

 

"Jughead, you seem different, like your skin is like glowing"

 

"Skip to what you want to tell me Sweetpea " I said waving off the statement.

 

"Oh yes right" SweetPea cleared his throat and pushed the flower to me. "Jughead I love you, like madly in love with you, and I hope you can accept that i won't be leaving you anytime soon."

.

.

.

I stare at him for a bout a beat before laughing hysterically.  "Oh my God Sweetpea that was so fucking cheesy" he said as he held his stomach.

 

Sweetpea groaned, "Jug, I am being completley serious I do love you"

 

My laughter died put Into neutral look before I connected my lips to his. "I know you love me Sweetpea and I know that I have intense feeling for you but, can you give me time"

 

Sweetpea stared at me blankly,"time?"

 

"Yes, like a month and trust me if this love so intense i will tell you"

 

Sweetpea chuckles, "look who's cheesy now"

 

I rolled my eyes and kissed him gently. When we broke away with mutual smiles I could still feel Swetpea observing my skin.

 

"But really Jug you look so young and jubilant"

 

"Shut up Pea"

 

"But-"

 

"It just went up to 2 months "

  
  



	11. Calm Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need to calm down.

**Third Person**

 

"Alright Mr Andrew's there's your baby" The nurse said moving the wand slowly across Archie's extended belly.

 

Archie gazed at the screen incase by the rhythmic sound of his child's heart. His eyes fully locked onto the grey image of his child. It didn't seem so figurative anymore as it resembles more and more as an actual baby.

 

Archie glanced up at his Betty who was just in as much awe as he was.

 

"Oh my God Archie that's your baby"

 

Betty's words fell on deaf ears no longer paying attention as he was stuck in a trance. It wasn't until it was time to go he really snapped out of it.

 

Three prints he was given.

One for himself, one to send his mom when he finally tells her and the final one now that just must go to the baby's father no doubt. 

 

  * ~•~•~•~☆~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~••



 

They were seated in a booth at Pop's waiting for Jughead. Archie was playing with tray onion rings for quite some time.

 

"Archie you have been awfully quiet and you haven't ate anything since we left clinic, is everything alright" Betty asked rubbing his hand. 

 

Archie breathes out, "no everything is not alright, it has been 3 months and Veronica hasn't contacted any of us, I just so worried Betty."

 

Betty gave a reassuring smile rubbing her fingers across his knuckles. "Its okay Arch, Veronica just needs some time to breathe"

 

Archie pulls his hand away quite harshly and started eating his rings back to back not even chewing properly.

 

"Archie...Archie stop it, you are going to get sick" Betty pleaded trying to move it away from him.

 

"Why Betty, can't I just stuff myself, it's not like I'm not already going to get fatter than I am already an" Archie snapped causing the other patrons to turn a look thier way.

 

"Fuck." Archie swore under his breath going to the bathroom leaving a shocked Betty at the table.

 

Betty held her head in her hands shaking is slowly., "oh Archie.."

 

  * ~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~☆~•~•~•~•



 

"Hey sorry I'm late Betty I had an issue this morning, Where's Archie?" Jughead questioned as he looked around the room.

 

Betty wiped any small tears from her eyes as she looked at Jughead. "It's okay Jug just, Archie is in the bathroom, like I told him that would happen"

 

"He ate to quickly again didn't he" Jughead said knowingly. "What he got worked up with this time" 

 

" Veronica again, I mean I understand his worries but these outburst all the time aren't necessary, it isn't even like Archie"

 

Jughead gave a small shrug,"Hormones I suppose, messes up you head" He turns to the bathroom for awhile before looking back. "I should go check on him make sure he's alright"

 

  * ~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••♧



Inside the small bathroom Arhie laid his head on cool tile behind him as he recover from shocks of external pain. 

 

Archie took his phone out of his sweatpants pocket as he gazed at the many unread messages to the raven haired girl. 

 

Guilt swells in his chest as it mixes with his fear and sadness causing the overflow of emotions attacking his already aching heart.

 

He didn't wallow in it for long as a familiar bennie head came into view.

 

"Archie,  let's get you off the floor" he lifts his bestfriend back to his feet. "Archie you can't keep doing this to yourself, it isn't good for you or that baby"

 

"The baby, that's all people talk about when referring to me now a days, when I walk down the street, when in at school and heck even at home that's all that get spoken about. I just wished everything would just…..shut up about it"

 

"Oh that's not true, they are definitely talking about Kevin and his baby too " he said with a small chuckle which soon died looking at Archie's sorrowful face. "Yeah that was a bad joke"

 

Archie let's off a soft laugh, "yeah it was pretty bad, Jughead can I ask you something"

 

"Anything Archie,"

 

"If anything happens to me and I'm unable to take care of my baby, I beg you don't let the Lodges take my baby can you promise me that "

 

"I promise Archie"

 

Archie smiled gratefully at his friend and wrapped his arms around him the best he could. His chest tightness lessens for the first time in three months since what had happened.

 

  * ~•~•~•~•~•~☆~•~•~☆~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•



**3 months ago**

 

**Archie**

 

Hiram finally had enough of me that day and finally let me go. My stomach was twisted and knots and mouth watered feeling the urge come closer. At least he was gracious enough to let me clean up. 

 

As I exit the shower I cam face to face with none other than Heromine Lodge. 

 

"Why hello Archie….didn't expect to see you here "

 

"Oh Mrs Lodge I was just um"

 

"Seducing my husband Archie" She took a few steps towards me backing me against the the bathroom wall.

 

"I don't take kindly to these sort of acts Archie, I know you are a good boy so I will make it clear and easy for you.. leave my husband" He perfectly manicured nail trailed up my abdomen not breaking eye contact. "Becusse I will hate for this little one to get in danger"

 

She soon broke away and moved towards the door. "And remember Archie"

 

"Lodge women are not a force to play with "

 

  * ~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•



 

"Earth to Archie " Jughead said as  waved a hand in front of me. I pushed his hand away muttering a small 'I'm fine' before taking a sip of my milkshake Betty order for me to fill my now empty stomach.

 

"Don't look now Archie but someone  is back in town "

 

I turned lift my head up to see the queen V.H.

 

"Veronica?"

  
  



	12. Christmas Times P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is such a fun time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys leave baby names in comments

**Veronica**

 

"Veronica? You are back"

 

I turned around to see the redhead himself. My eyes immediately went to his abdomen, it is certainly bigger than last time. Seeing it just make my heart ache terribly. 

 

"Archie, you seem to have grown" I replied. He looked so worn it is almost pitiful to see him like this.

 

"Veronica I-"

 

" Shh, it's Okay Archie no need to bring up old new especially in such a public place"

 

"Veronica maybe you should listen to what he has to say" Betty cuts in testing her hands on Archie's shoulders.

 

"What could possibly be there for you tell me which isn't obvious"

 

.

.

.

 

I just stared at them. There is nothing for me to do at that moment but stare and let all that vile information course through my body.

 

My ex is carrying my father's baby, my sibling.

 

"How could my father do such a thing to you and you didn't trust me enough to tell me."

 

Archie looked away his hands resting on top of his bump. "It's just that, I couldn't, I'm breaking the promise I gave you by just telling you this, I don't know what Hiram will do if he found out"

 

"He's not going to hurt you Archie or your baby, I will make sure of that" I was ready to just jump out of my seat and march to my father office when I felt a grip I know all too well. 

 

"Please Veronica I can't take that risk" 

 

The pure desperation in his wavering voice was enough to calm my fiery passion a bit. "Alright Archie but we can't just let him do this"

 

"I had this plan in my head,I was going to be submissive until the baby is born then, I'm taking the first train to out of here"

 

"Archie that's ridiculous, where would you go" Betty remarked.

 

"If my mom let's me I could stay with her in Chicago, try and make a life there"

 

"And you think you would happy there Arch, your heart is in Riverdale" It was now Jughead turn to speak up.

 

"How can I ever be happy here if he is still here, tormenting me, making me feel so dirty"

 

I couldn't belive my eyes. Once strong willed , determined , selfless boy has turned into a hurting mess"

 

All thanks to my father. 

 

The saddest part of this whole situation, knowing my dad it's simple.

 

He will always win

 

  * ~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•



 

**Third Person**

 

A week has passed and the Christmas holiday preparations have begun. The happy cheerful atmosphere was enough to get anyone in the Christmas spirit. 

 

"Archie the trees looking good" Fred said watching Archie decorate the tree with some stars he made along with the sparkly tinsel.

 

"Mom's coming this year, it has to be extra special" Archie felt like a kid again. He felt so joyful as everything seemed to be going so well now.

 

Archie was hanging the last tinsel when a sudden movement almost made him fall on the tree.

 

"Archie you alright there" Fred was quick by his sons side. He was shocked to see the smile plastered on his face.

 

"He just kicked that's all" Archie replied rubbing the spot gently.

 

"So it's a he now? Thought you didn't want to know" Fred replied with a small chuckle picking up the fallen tinsel.

 

"Well it's just a feeling I have" Archie grinned finishing off the tree taking a step back. "Dad when's mom suppose to be here"

 

"Picking her up at the airport in a hour you can just.stay calm until then"

 

"Have I really been that excited "

 

"I haven't seen you smile that big in months is all" Fred's smile flattered a bit.

 

"Well I guess I have something to smile about "

 

  * ~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•



 

Betty was busying herself in Christmas wrapping she almost didn't notice her phone ringing from under all the paper.

 

When she picked up she was met with a haggard  voice. "Betty, Kevin's in labor and he wants you there"

 

"Oh certainly I'm on my way" Betty quickly threw on her shoes and made her downstairs.

 

"Where are you going in such a hurry Betty, Polly and the twins are going to be here any minute" Alice said frosting some cookies.

 

"Kevin's in labor so I gotta headout"

 

"Oh then, wish him luck then" Alice managed to say as Betty raced out the house.

 

  * ~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•



 

Betty entered Kevin's room to find him laying on the bed drenched in sweat as Moose tries to cool him off. His father was also there sitting in one of the chairs in the room.

 

"Kevin how you doing" Betty said coming by him sitting on the chair next the bed.

 

"Feel like my insides are being rolled around into a ball but other than that in fine" Kevin commented. His eyes eyes squeezed shut as another co traction wreaked his body.

 

"The doctor's said its progressing faster than expected so he could be giving birth in the next hour or so" Moose drew the cloth from the ice water wringing it out to place on Kevin's burning head.

 

"Moose you are never touching me again you fucking dick" he swore under his breath.

 

"And I will make sure that happens" Sheriff Keller said walking to the bed. "I'm sorry Kevin but something happened at the station"

 

"But dad…."

 

"Don't worry I will be back before you know.it" he concluded and made his exit.

 

Kevin sighed sounding disgruntled. 

 

"Calm yourself Kevin can't waste your energy"

 

"Fuck off Moose"

 

  * ~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~☆~•~•~•~•~•~•••••~••~•~



 

**Archie**

 

"I'm here!!" I heard my mom say entering the house. I managed to get off the couch in time  to hug her.

 

"Oh my Archie you are bigger than I thought" she commented and I could on chuckle.

 

"Come on mom, really have to rub it in" I whined a bit feeling her hands on my bump.

 

"Feels like a little boy in there" she commented and I flash a smile at my dad.

 

"See I told you dad"

 

He only laughed and moved away into the kitchen.

 

"Oh and look at what I got " my rushed to her suitcase and picked out a wrapped blue box and a light green baby bag with a matching bow. "I found this in small and I couldn't resist getting it for my soon to be grandchild"

 

"It is beautiful mom, I'm sure he will love it too"

 

My mom paused and held my face in her palms with her bright smile on her face. "Oh Archie you are growing up so fast, a parent Archie, it is a hard job to do"

 

My heart felt heavy. I gave a small chuckle. "Don't worry mom like everyone else I will learn"

 

Bring!

 

I digged in my pocket taking out my phone seeing Jughead brightand bold.

 

"Hey Jughead what's… oh my I will be right there"

 

"Is there something wrong?"

 

"Jughead got shot at"

 

  * ~•~○~○~•~••~••••~•••~•~~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•



**Betty**

 

"Another push Mr Keller" the doctor prompted Kevin as he panted heavily against the pillow. His face was red and his hair sticking to his skin as if he ran a marathon.

 

"Breathe Kev, in and out" I prompted and Kevin replied back in a tear ridden small yell as he pushes trying to bring his child into the world.

 

"That's it Kev our baby is almost here" Moose encouraged as the black hair covered head soon slid out.

 

"Alright Mr Keller we need another one 1...2….3"

 

Kevin squeezed the life out of his partners hand as the rest of the baby slid out of his stretched hole. His labouring breathes were soon overtaken by a high pitch crying of the newborn.

 

The baby was placed on his chest and even in Kevin's daze he still held his baby close to his chest. 

 

"He is so beautiful Kevin," Moose said his eyes were watering a bit seeing the tiny form lay on his mother's warm chest. 

 

"Of course he is beautiful  , we made him"

 

Ring!

 

The moment was suddenly broken by my phone. I apologized and stepped out.

 

"Jughead what's u…..I'm already there which...E.R got it"

 

I raced over the the emergency room to find Jughead shaking in a waiting chair soaking wet. Bloodstains on his hoodie and shirt.

 

"Jughead what happened to you?"

 

  * ~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•



 

**Jughead**

 

"Sweetpea when you said you wanted to take me out on a date I didn't expect it to be here by this boardwalk."

 

"I thought this would be a a good place to you know relax together and maybe get something going on" Sweetpea wrapped his arms around me and pressed small kisses against my neck.

 

A soft moan escaped my lips as I wrapped my arms around him tightly. Soon I was leaning against the railing as Sweetpea held me tight only breaking for air. 

 

Soon a the sound of a rushing car engine broke thier contraction. The car buzzed past firing only 5 shots all aimed at me. It closed my eyes expecting the blow but instead feeling of a push and soon cool hit off ice as I fell through the now cracked ice. Luckily the ice was thin or else it would be my skull cracking not the ice.

 

As I sank further my limbs go numb and my vision blurred as I slowly made my descent. Soon two arms brought me back to the surface. I pant heavily as I was dragged to shore.

 

I looked at the trail of blood from the hole all the way to Sweetpea who looked ready to pass out.

 

"Anybody! Please anyone out there!" O shouted desperately trying to get help. I try to stand but my body was still numb. In pure luck someone heard my cry.

 

"Sheriff Keller"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Christmas Times P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melee happens

**Archie**

 

To think I was so happy just a few moments ago. Now here I am holding  my freezing bestfriend as doctors fight to save his boyfriends life. 

 

Many thoughts run through my head at this time but on lingers on and has become the most forefront.

 

_ Who did it? _

 

"Jughead are you sure you don't want to be checked over" Betty asked handing him a hot chocolate. 

 

"No, can't…...I'm just fine" He replied holding the hot cup closer to his body.

 

His legs were bobbing and fingers trembled slightly in the grasp of the cup. 

 

The operation light soon went off and all eyes were locked on the door. Just waiting for someone to tell them the news.

 

5 minutes passed

 

Then 10

 

Soon it's 20 when someone finally gives thier presence. The doctor came over looking neutral like she has done this face a million times in a million different situations.

 

"Are you few friends of the patient" 

 

"Yes, can you please tell us straight, is he alive " Jughead replied pushing the cup into Betty's hand.

 

"He had some internal bleeding that but luckily no punctured arteries so he will make a full recovery " 

 

Jughead gave a relief sigh, "Can I see him"

 

"Not usually however I will let one of you enter, no more than 10 minutes the anesthesia would be slowly wearing off and should wake soon, however a bit dazed from the morphine"

 

Jughead looked back at us and Veronica motioned him to go.

 

"Yeah I'll go" he replied quickly and followed the nurse to the room.

 

  * ~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~☆•☆~



 

**Jughead POV**

 

Seeing him lay there I would of think he was dead if it wasn't for the light finger movements and steady beat of the heart monitor. 

 

I take place at the edge of the bed gently touching his swollen face. My eyes barely holding back as I stroke his face. 

 

I leaned over coming closer to his ear. 

 

"Love you SweetPea" I whispered following it with a small kiss. As my lips connected to his the small kiss was met with shocking return. I pulled away looking down at now goofy smiling Sweetpea.

 

"Took me almost dying…..to get you to say it Jug" His raspy voice dragged.

 

I wiped my eyes and moved towards him kissing him again. "Can't loose you" he whispered between the kiss.

 

"Jug…."

"Yes Pea"

"Your on me" 

 

I moved back quickly sputtering out an apology. 

 

Sweetpea's smile soon faded thinking about the boardwalk. "Jug….what happened on the boardwalk….who-"

 

"Let's not talk about that, I just want yo focus on you"

 

"Just you"

 

☆♤♡◇♧□☆♤♡◇♧□☆♤♡◇♧□☆♤♡◇

 

**1 Week later.**

 

**Archie POV**

 

"Archie now the best for last" Veronica prompted as I held beautifully wrapped box.

 

Inside was a big soft blanket and a miniature one. Stitched on the side was A.A and Baby.

 

"Ronnie I…..this is just so beautiful, the baby will love it" I replied running my fingers through them. 

 

"Well that's all the presents let's-"

 

"Wait Archie there's another gift under the tree, it's for you" My mom said taking the small box handing it to me. 

 

The deep red wrapping looked very professional with a neat white  bow tied around it. Attached was a single card with my name on it. I flicked it over and felt my belly tighten. 

 

_ From Daddy _

 

I opened the wrapper revealing a small stuffed bear which had a pure white coat and baby blue eyes. 

 

"Archie...are you Okay?" I heard Ronnie asked. I looked away from the toy towards the many eyes watching me. My eyes casted down at my other hand gripping my abdomen.

 

"I'm just fine…"

 

_ Knock _

 

"I will get it"

If I  knew who was  just behind that door, I would of stopped my dad.

 

 "Hiram, Hermoine aren't you a surprise" 

 

"Fred Merry Christmas, sorry to come unannounced but Veronica didn't come home for Christmas and we knew she would be right here" Hermione said walking in.

 

My eyes locked on Hiram tracking him as he moves with such grace across the room.

 

"Mom...Dad why are you here" Veronica shot up.

 

"Veronica we just want you back home for Christmas" Hiram's said with his demanding voice.

 

"Dad, you and mom should just go,"

 

"Veronica please don't make this harder" Hermoine pleaded, "you should be with your family"

 

"Family…..Family!? Now you care about family"

 

Hiram eyes narrowed slightly and I felt a familiar chill run up my spine. A kick from within in protest.

 

"Veronica, I would not advise this arguement, not here" was his icy warning.

 

"Oh you don't want your dirty little secret out don't you dad"

 

"Ronnie please don't " I finally speak out touching her hand. She turns to me her furred eyebrows calming down.

 

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt but the way this is going I must ask, is Archie involved in this." My mom finally spoke out. 

 

I could tell by the look in Hiram's eyes as he was about to spin a neat web of lies when an unexpected truth slipped out.

 

"Hiram is the father of Archie's baby"

  
  


☆○□♤♡◇♧○□♤♡◇♧☆○□♤♡◇♧☆○□♤

 

**Jughead PoV**

 

"Pass the syrup FP" 

 

Even though my dad and Alice have been together for a few months and we have had roundtables dinners I am still not use to this.

 

It's like a movie and I'm just waiting for the serenity to just break.

 

"Mom I was thinking we could pack some-"

 

_ Bang! _

 

"Oh my God what was that" Alice questioned lookigng around.

 

"I think it came from Fred's."

 

So there we were outside Christmas morning. The white  street turned to red and blue as everybody and thier cat were out wondering.

 

Why did he do it..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. The New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out with old in with the New

The cold smell of steel ingrained with the mixture of sickly sweet perfume of the visiting mothers and sweat filled air condition. Jughead never thought to be in this cursive place To visit him…..not this way around.

 

He sits in the too small plastic chair infront a cloudy plexiglass. The stinging sound of buzzer sounded as he walked out.

 

Hair ruffled and hands lined red from the cuffs  dressed in that depressing grey jumpsuit.

 

A shaky reach for the phone together. A long stare both unsure what to say. 

 

"Why you do it Archie…."

 

Archie looked down…

 

Jughead quickly understood.

 

"Listen...Archie we will do everything you can to get you out of here alright "

 

"Not in time….20 years least….."

 

"Please hang in there Arch...trust me your mom is fighting hard to get you out not to mention me, your dad, Betty,...Veronica"

 

Archie visibly caresses his bump blinking away his tears to no avail.

 

"Not quick enough Jug, my baby….can't keep my baby, can't have my baby here"

 

"Don't worry about it, if that happens and you have her here, your dad will surely take care of her until you come"

 

Archie mouth opened but closed .

 

"Hirams not going to get here I promise"

 

Archie wipes his eyes and nods. "Jug how's Veronica "

 

"She is still trying to convince her dad to drop the charges, no success yet"

 

"Tell her…..tell her to keep safe,"

 

"I will Archie…"

 

"Jug I-"

 

The buzzer went off signaling the end of the meeting.

 

"Times up…" Jughead laments looking at the red light before looking back. "Just don't worry, it's not good for the baby"

 

Archie gives a small nod however his mind already left as the memories from a week ago came flooding back.

 

  * ~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•



3 months earlier.

 

**Archie**

 

"Hiram is the father of Archie's baby"

 

A hush came over the group. 

 

Unsure what to make of the venom that came from the vipers mouth. What reason would a snake eat it's own tail.

 

 Hermoine Lodge revealing her darling husband's inner secret. What for?

 

Little did I know the true reason why until it was already done.

 

The world just moved like molasses. My once calm father pounced Hiram with a fist to the face. I barely had time to process the first blow when the second was fired, this time by Hiram.

 

A fist fight broke loose with fist and feet. Veronica's eyes filled with tears as her face in shock. I took her hand in mines staring at her in my daze. It wasn't until my dad pushed Hiram onto the coffee table shattering it to splinters things really escalated. 

 

The cocking of a gun sent eyes straight to Hermione.

 

"Step away Fred don't make me use this on you"

 

Fred stared at her complying with the order moving away.

 

"Thank you Hermi-" The gun was pointing now at Hiram. "Now Hermione think carefully what you about to do"

 

"Hiram you have used me all these years and I followed you with out question and now you repay me with betrayal "

 

"So, killing me , that's your way to solve all this" Hiram replied and opened his arms. "Kill me"

 

A dark aura came over the house. Hermione face turned to a smile before shaking her head. "No….I'm not going to kill you, " 

 

Soon the sleek barrel of the gun pointed directly at me. "You are who caused all this to happen, everything was fine before you came into our lives." Hermoine hands were steady but her face going through different emotions.

 

"Mom please this not you!" Veronica pleaded one more time pushing me behind her.

 

"Get out of the way Veronica, soon you will forget all about him and about the cursive town called Riverdale" 

 

Veronica stood her ground. "I can't allow you to kill Archie and his baby, can't you see how sick this is mom."

 

I k ew this would be right I. A quick moment I pushed Veronica away Hiram wrapped his hands around her not letting her go.

 

_ Sorry Ronnie _

 

"Goodbye Archie Andrew" 

 

In a quick moment the gun went of I could hear the bullet fly past me. My mother knocking Hermionie to the ground sending the gun fly in my direction.

 

In the corner of my eye I saw a small glint of silver under Hermiones sleeves. I just reacted.

 

_ POW! _

 

It went so slow again.  The silver dagger dropped to the floor with a clatter. Her eyes widened as the color slowly drained the more she crashed to the floor along with the gun. My mind soon hit speed as it came.

 

I just killed Hermione Lodge.

 

The red and blue lights soon filled the area as the police burst in through the door. I just saw Hiram point before being roughly grabbed and cuffed. The bright morning light hurts my eyes as I'm lead to a police car. Least the light blocked me from seeing the many questioning faces that bore holes into the car.

 

  * ~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•



 

**Present**

 

I got up slowly from the chair with a small ache as the baby pressed lower on my bladder. Archie groans feeling a sharp kick to the ribs. 

 

"Andrew's you have another visitor"

 

Wait till I get up to tell me that.

 

I ploped down onto the chair again. Who would be visiting me anyway, Veronica? Betty?

 

I felt a strong cramp run across my belly when I see who is sitting infront of me.

 

"Hello Archie" Hiram greeted.

 

"Why….why are you here?" 

 

"I am here to make an offer"

 

And offer to the man who killed your wife.

 

"What kind of offer?"

 

"I will get you out of here within a day, you can have your baby and raise the child. However, you will be mine"

 

A chill ran up my spine . His drawling voice always did this to him.

 

"Mine as in?"

 

"You will do what I say when I say, everything you do, every decision I make will have to come through me. If I say roll over you roll over" 

 

"What about Veronica" my shaky voice asked 

 

"Don't worry Veronica will be there, take it as my gratitude "

 

"But what would my father say"

 

The guard behind me handed me some papers. 

 

Emancipation? My parents wouldn't…..

 

My heart froze.

 

They really did it.

 

They really gave me up. 

 

A long tear ran down my face.

 

"Just sign Archie and you will be free, with you, your baby and Veronica"

 

**_And him…._ **

 

My hand went to the pen attached clicking it open. The tip loomed by the line . I gave one more gaze towards him before signing.

 

"There is also one last document left" 

 

I looked puzzled moving the Emancipation lalers to see my fate to be .

 

Marriage License.

 

"I…..I…." He stutters feeling his belly tighten awfully. "Marriage?"

 

"Just sign them Archie"

 

**_Dont do it_ **

 

"And your fate is sealed"

 

**_Don't!_ **

 

I raise the pen to the line.

 

**No….Archie**

 

With a single signature and a buzz of the buzzer my life as Archie Andrews is over.

 

Hiram rises from his seat with a devilish smirk on his face.

 

"I will  pick you up tomorrow Archie" he replied his eyes eating away at me before he left.

 

The guard reached and took the papers and pen from the table.

 

"Back to your cell Andrews well I suppose now Lodge"

 

The last part of Archie Andrews died that day and put came the new….

  
  


Archie Lodge.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me update faster.


End file.
